Warring Era Love
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Complete. A war in Japan is going on between Yugi Muto of the East and Seto Kaiba of the West. During a night in Osaka Kaiba saves a young girl who interests him, but with her brother on the opposing side and a war breathing down his neck can this cold
1. Samurai in Shining Armor

Info: This story take place during the time of Nobunaga. In this story Marik is Yami Marik and Bakura is Yami Bakura.

Chapter One

**Samurai in Shining Armor**

**Osaka- Brothel House**

Kaiba sat in his grey and black kimono as he lifted a cup of sake to his mouth. He and his army of the west had returned to Osaka their headquaters for some rest and were now sitting in a local brothel house. Kaiba watched as Valon and Alister chased several women around the room. Kaiba's bodyguard Rapheal stood next to him in full dark blue armor holding a giant axe.

Marik and his friend Odion, two egypthians, stood in the corner not enjoying themselves. His startegist, Pegasus, had left to a private room with Marik's sister Isis. And his sorcerer, Dartz was no where to be seen at the moment.

Kaiba crushed his cup in his hand, which caught Rapheal's attention." I can't believe we're sittig here chasing women when we need to be planning agaisnt Yugi's next attack" Kaiba complained. Rapheal nodded in approval as did Odion and Marik. Just then a masked man opened the shoji door and walked and bowed in front of Kaiba.

"What is it Bakura" Kaiba asked with a stern look."Mi lord Lord Yugi and his army have positioned themselves at Kyoto and are preparing to head to Sekigahara" Bakura said bowing his head. Kaiba rose to his feet."Excellent, we will crush Yugi's army there once and for all and finally unite all of Japan under my rule" Kaiba laughed.

"Marik retrieve Pegasus, everyone else return to the catsle" Kaiba ordered. Rapheal bowed and forcefuly pushed Valon and Alister out of the whore house. Bakura nodded and soon disappeared into the darkness. Kaiba walked out and was at the exit when he caught the eye of a young alburn haired girl who was sitting in the window.

Rapheal returned to escort his lord when he saw him walking over to a young woman, Rapheal got a confused look on his face. His lord never showed any interest in the opposite sex, which lead to rumors around the kingdom about his lord's sexualitiy, which Rapheal knew were untrue. Just then Marik and Pegasus walked up next to him.

"Whats Kaiba-boy doing" Pegasus asked in a annoying voice which no one could stand. Kaiba approached the young girl who wore a pink and blue kimono with cherry blossoms on it."How old are you girl" he asked startling her." I'am fifthteen, your lordship" she said in a sad voice bowing her head. Kaiba could see tears in her eyes and he felt a little sympathy.

The owner of the brothel house approached Kaiba by now." Is there anything I could help you with Lord Kaiba" he asked smiling." How much for this girl" Kaiba asked simply. Both Rapheal and Marik were in shock, their lord never showed compassion to those beneath them." Ah young Serenity here, how does one million gold coins sound" the man asked." Fine, Rapheal pay the guy" Kaiba said.

Rapheal reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out what looked like a heavy bag of money which he tossed to the man." I'll retrieve your purchase mi lord" the man said bowing and walking away. He then returned with Serenity next to him." Here you go she's all yours". Kaiba approached the youg girl his 6'1 frame towering over her 5'4 frame.

He then noticed Isis and motioned for her to come over." Isis take this girl and have her bathed and given a nice kimono" Kaiba ordered Isis before walking off with his three waiting generals. Isis turned to Serenity and smiled." Please follow me" she said and Serenity nodded and followed.

**War Council**

Kaiba sat at the head of the table inside his catsle as Dartz went over countless battle plans." So if we get young Joseph to charge out wrecklessly we can defeat him and demoralize Yuig's forces by taking out their best warrior" Dartz concluded." Best my foot, that mate couldn't fight his way out of a sake bottle" Valon said proping his feet up on the table. Rapheal turned to Kaiba." What do you think lord" he asked.

Kaiba stood and pointed at the map on the table." We position archers on each side of the field, cause Taylor, Devlin, and Wheeler to charge by putting my unit in clear view, as they reach the middle order the archers to fire upon them and cause choas and confusion"." After that Rapheal and Odion charge in and defeat the remaining men and then we all do a full blown charge into their main camp" Kaiba said sitting down.

" An excellent plan Kaiba-boy" Pegasus praised. Kaiba the rose again," If you don't mind that will be the end of this war council, everyone rest and we will leave for Sekigahara in three days" Kaiba said and lef the room and headed for the bath house.

**Bath House**

Serenity slipped her kimono off and slowly stepped into the hot bath water, her long pale leg sinking into it. She soon settled into it and began washing herself. A hundred thoughts ran through her head, like why did the most powerful lord in Japan buy her.' Probaly for some toy he can use and then throw away' she thought.

" Having a nice bath" came a male voice. Serenity quickly turned to see Kaiba sitting cross legged in his grey and black kimono on dry land next to the bath. Serenity quickly ducked under water to where only her eyes could be seen." Now come on I have morals" Kaiba said in a rather annoyed and commanding voice.

Serenity then lifted her head and Kaiba motioned for her to get out. As she did he threw her a towel to dry off on. She reached for it and ended up slipping on a puddle of water and crashing into Kaiba's arms. Just then the shoji doors opened and there stood Marik and Rapheal looking at a naked Serenity in Kaiba's arms.

" Damn, you work fast lord" Marik said. Kaiba glared at him and quickly threw the towel over Serenity's body. He then lifted her up and escorted her out." What no floor play" Marik laughed and then was slapped on the back of the head." What's you do that for meat head" Marik yelled refering to Rapheal's nickname. He just glared at Marik and walked away.

" I tell you everyone's going crazy in this castle".

**Kaiba's Chambers**

He escorted Serenity in and motioned for her to sit on the futon." So any reason why you are all quiet" Kaiba asked removing the top of his kimono." Its just that I have had a troubled past and don't want to talk about it" she replied mono tone. Kaiba sat next to her on his futon with his black kimono pants still on.

"We all have troubled past, you just got to learn how to ignore it" Kaiba said. Serenity stared at him and then dropped her head." I was separated from my brother at a young age, I traveled with my mother where she left me at that brothel house, I can't even remember what my brother looks like" she said as tears ran down her face.

Kaiba brought up his hand and rubbed the tears away. Serenity looked up and smiled. To her he was her samurai in shining armor.


	2. Battle of Sekigahara

Chapter Two

**Battle of Sekigahara**

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes at the bright sun coming into his room. He sat up from his futon and looked next to him to see Serenity sleeping peacefully. Now I know what your thinking and it didn't happen, Lord Kaiba is an honorable man.

Kaiba slowly exited the bed and slipped on his black and grey kimono. Serenity stirred a bit from the lose of heat. Kaiba felt sorry for the young girl, she was muttering in her sleep the whole night about her mother and brother.

Kaiba slid open the shoji door and walked down a flight of wooden stairs leading to his dinning room. He knelt beside the small dinning table. He then heard a thump next to him and saw Bakura kneeling on one knee.

" Mi lord, the Eastern forces have moved to Sekigahara and are now setting up their headquaters" Bakura replied. Kaiba smiled as a maid came by placing a cup of green tea in front of him.

" Yugi thinks his little army of peace and friendship can stop me huh, inform the rest of my generals and tell them to ready themselves, we leave by noon" Kaiba said bringing his cup to his mouth.

Serenity fluttered her eyes open and looked around the room. She slowly sat up and fixed her wrinkled kimono. Just then the shoji door slid open and in walked Kaiba.

" I see you've finally waken" he said kneeling on a small mat. Serenity nodded," Yes the bed was hard, but the company was nice" she replied smiling. Kaiba bowed and then sat up moving to a nearby chest.

He opened it up and pulled out several items. A set of black armor, a black helmet, and two black katanas." What are you doing" Serenity asked questioning." My army is heading for Sekigahara to meet up with the Eastern forces" was all Kaiba said.

" May I come with you" she asked. Serenity didn't want to be left alone in a unfamilar castle and she also wanted to be with Kaiba. Kaiba satred at her for a moment and then tossed her a chest plate armor." Put that over your kimono, for protection".

**Outside Osaka Castle**

Rapheal stood outside in all armor holding his giant ax. Marik sat on a nearby rock twirling his chain and scythe." Where is our lord, its been an hour since he called us" Marik complained.

Just then the giant wooden doors to the castle opened and out came Kaiba in all armor with Serenity behind him." Why is she here" asked Dartz who was wearing green and white robes and carrying a feathered fan." She will accompany me, don't worry she will be my responsibility" Kaiba answered.

Dartz nodded and waved his fan signaling for the army to move out. Kaiba approache a black and white horse and swung his leg over him mounting it. He then grabbed Serenity's hand and hoisted her up in front of him. He reached his long arms around her and grasped the reins.

" To Sekigahara and victory" he yelled. His troops and generals yelled in response. Kaiba then slapped the reins and his horse sped off to the front of the long troop line with his generals close behind him.

**Just Outside Sekigahara**

Kaiba stood on a high ridge overlooking the valley. He looked across the horizion and saw Yugi's army preparing for the coming battle." We will win mi lord" came the deep voice of Rapheal.

Kaiba smirked," I know, I was just looking for the best spot to celebrate after we win" Kaiba laughed. He turned to Rapheal who was bowing on one knee. He placed his hand on his shoulder." Rapheal, bring me victory" Kaiba said.

" I shall mi lord and that victory will be Yugi's head" Rapheal said staring at his ax. Kaiba smiled and walked away towards his tent. He walked inside and saw Serenity fast asleep on the cot type bed.

Kaiba removed his armor and swords and his top of his kimono. He then laid down on his cot and closed his eyes.' Beware Yugi, I shall rule this country not you' Kaiba thought before falling asleep.

The next day the troops of the Western camp were running about gathering their weapons and armor. Kaiba and Serenity walked out of their tent and were greeted by every Western general. Kaiba nodded to them and they all bowed and went to their positions.

Kaiba leaned over to Serenity." Now stay close to me and under no circumstances leave my side" he told her. She nodded and the two mounted separate horses and rode to the front lines.

Kaiba sat there on his horse looking across the field he could see Yugi's forces approaching. He drew his swords and bounced the sun off of it signaling for Rapheal and Marik's units to began their plan.

In no time utter chaos was in front of him. Troops of both armies clashed with on another. Serenity did as she was told and stayed next to Kaiba who stood next to her with his sword drawn cafeful not to let any men near them.

Across the field Rapheal brought his ax down cutting a man in half and spraying blood all over his armor. Marik threw his chain around a guys neck and pulled him in close slicing his thoart with his scythe. The man's gurgling on his own blood could be heard and then his body fell limp.

" This is stupid, its just a bunch of peons" Marik complained. Rapheal nodded separating another soldier from his legs. He looked across the field and squinted to see Tristan's unit moving close to Kaiba's." Does he want to get killed" Rapheal said before turning around to face five soldiers.

Kaiba sat on his horse as he drove his sword into a spear man. This battle was beginning to bore him. Across from him a man in brown armor raised his bow and toke aim at the young lord." Ha who says Tristan Taylor isn't the best shot in the East" he laughed.

He then spotted a young girl next to Kaiba." Huh most be his wench, why not take her out before killing Kaiba" Tristan said switching aim to Serenity. Kaiba sloly seathed his sword and turned to Serenity who was clapping at Kaiba's excellent fighting skill. Kaiba smirked, but then spotted a archer taking aim at Serenity's backside from far away.

Tristan let go of the string and let the arrow fly towards the woman." Serenity get down" Kaiba yelled. Serenity quickly ducked not knowing why and the arrow went flying over her. Kaiba's eyes widen as the arrow wizzed towards him and hit him in the left eye.

Serenity quickly looked up and saw Kaiba falling off of his horse and holding his left eye. Serenity leapt from her horse and approached Kaiba. She put her hands to her mouth in a gasp.

The arrow had lodged itself in Kaiba's left eye and blood was just pouring out of the wound." The lord has fallen retreat" yelled a soldier. The Western forces began to retreat in confusion running right past Serenity and Kaiba.

Serenity looked around panicked untill Rapheal showed up and hoisted Kaiba onto his shoulder." Quickly follow me, we wil have to retreat for now" Rapheal said running with the rest of the army.

**Western Forces Headquarters**

Kaiba's generals sat outside the medical tent where Dartz and Pegasus were removing the arrow from Kaiba's eye. Serenity winced each time she heard him scream, this was her fault she should have never came.

After about a few minutes Pegasus and Dartz exited the tent. Then came Kaiba who looked the same except for the black eye patch over his left eye." Everyone back up we leave for Osaka now" he yelled storming off to his tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review story


	3. Attack On Osaka

Chapter Three

**Attack On Osaka**

Kaiba walked through his castle at Osaka in a not so good mood. His forces had just arrived back yesterday and no one had yet to talk to their young lord. No even Serenity had dared spek to him, his anger was at its highest due to his recent injury.

Kaiba walked into his small bath house and walked up to a bowl of water placed near his hot spring. He lifted the eye patch up and carefully rinsed water over the hole where his eyeball once was. After that he cleaned out the mucus and blood and fastened his patch where it was supposed to be.

He then turned and entered his room where he found Serenity sitting on the futon talking to a short boy around ten. He had a mess of black hair and wore a brown and black kimono. When the boy spotted Kaiba he ran to him and hugged him." Big brother" he said.

" Mokuba how was your trip from Nagasaki" Kaiba asked." It was boring, but now I'am happy because I'am here with you" Mokuba laughed. Kaiba nodded and looked at Serenity." I see you've already introduced yourself to my little brother" he said.

Serenity nodded and stood up fixing her wrinkled kimono. Just then a shoji door was pulled back and Rapheal stood there in full armor." Kaiba the council is waiting" he said. Kaiba nodded and turned to the two people from before." Serenity take Mokuba down to the dinning chamber and fix some tea" Kaiba ordered.

Serenity bowed and grabbed Mokuba's hand and led him out. Kaiba then joined Rapheal and the two headed towards the council.

**War Council**

" What do you mean I'am to stay here" Kaiba yelled. He had just gotten word that Yugi would be attacking Mino and that they were to go and defend, but that he was the only one to stay behind." It would be best for you, after your injury you haven't been the same and we worry you might let you guard down is all Kaiba-boy" Said Pegasus.

" It has been made final, for the safety of you and this land you are to stay here for this battle" Dartz said rising from his spot. As did the rest of the council and they left Kaiba there alone. Kaiba raised his fist and slammed it onto the table causing a loud bang." Damn those ignorant fools" he cursed.

He then rose from his chair and headed into the dinning chamber where Mokuba and Serenity were sitting talking and drinking green tea. Kaiba took his place at the head of the table and placed his head in his hands. He then looked up and saw Serenity placing a cup of green tea in front of him.

Kaiba snactched it up and chuged it down." We heard what the council said" came her soft voice." Its not fair my brother is the best fighter this side of Japan" Mokuba complained. Kaiba rose from his spot and headed outside onto the seventh story balcony.

As he walked out the cool breeze blew his bangs into his face. He looked down at his forces as they exited the castle and down the streets to Mino." I'am sorry you didn't get to lead them" came a soft voice. Kaiba turned to see Serenity standing next to him." But if it makes you feel better, I'am glad you stayed" she said sliding her arm around Kaiba's.

" Well it dosen't" he said coldly and turned around entering his castle. Serenity sighed and followed him in too.

Osaka castle sat there in the night. Several guards stood outside making sure of no assassins. In the shadows a few figures moved swiftly by the guards and into the castle.

Kaiba sat there in his futon thinking with Serenity next to him sleeping.' I can't believe my forces are taking part in a battle without me' Kaiba thought. Kaiba was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard his shoji door opening and the patter of feet walking in towards his futon.

He gripped a kodachi hidden under his bed and waited for the figure to get closer. He then heard the drawing of a sword and he sprung into action quickly drawing his kodachi and slaming it through the bottom of the assassin's mouth causing blood to spill out and onto the futon.

Kaiba then quickly shook Serenity awake. She awoke with a start." Get up assassins are attacking" Kaiba said. he then quickly ran to his chest and pulled his armor on and grabbing his swords,' forget the damn helmet' he thought. He drew one of his katana's and grabbed Serenity's hand.

They ran out of the room and down the hallway. Suddenly smoke began to raise through the wooden floor boards." They've set the castle on fire" Serenity yelled. Kaiba grunted and pushed Serenity down the hall." Get out of here, I've got to get to Mokuba" he yelled and ran down the hall in the opposite direction.

Serenity stared for a second and ran down the stairs. Kaiba ran down the hallway, several servants ran past him in fright. He looked out a shoji window and started seeing flames rising outside.' Its starting to get up here' Kaiba thought. He then turned and saw two men dressed in black shinobi outfits in front of him with swords drawn.

Kaiba ran towards them and drew his second katana to block both of their attacks. He then parried the left one and drove his sword through his thoart getting a gurgling sound and then a waterfall of blood. He then turned to the right man and parried his sword.

Kaiba then withdrew his sword from the other man and brought it around decapitating the last shinobi. His head spun off and then his neck spurted blood out. The two bodies fell and Kaiba continued down the hall.

Serenity stood outside in fear watching the flames envelope the castle." Please be safe Kaiba" she prayed silently as several soldiers ran by with bukets of water trying to extinguish the fire.

" Mokuba" Kaiba yelled. The inside of the castle was now in flames and it was getting hot and hard to breath." Mokuba" he yelled again." Seto" came a weak voice. Kaiba turned and looked over and saw Mokuba underneath and wooden support beam. Kaiba ran towards him, but before he could get to him rubble fell infront of him blocking his path.

" Help me Seto" called Mokuba. Kaiba seathed his swords and started grabbing rubble blocking his way." I'am coming Mokuba" he called back. Kaiba was worried, there was too much rubble here for him to move. Just then several arms grabbed him and he turned to see four guards behind him.

"Lord we have to get you out of here" one of the guards said." No yet my brother's still in here" Kaiba yelled and struggled with the men, but he was to overpowered. The four men drug him away from the rubble where his little brother was hidden behind." Mokuba" kaiba yelled.

Outside Serenity stood there watching the flames reach the top of the castle. She then turned and saw four guards dragging out a struggling Kaiba." Let me go you fools" he yelled drawing one of his swords and impaling one of the men in the stomach. The man fell but was replaced with another who grabbed Kaiba's swords from him.

Just then there was a loud cracking sound and everyone turned to see the castle beginning to fall." Mokuba" Kaiba yelled as the castle came tumbling down to earth. Kaiba fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground. Serenity ran up to him and hugged him." Your alright" she said.

She was then suddenly pushed away and looked at Kaiba who had tears coming from his right eye." Don't touch me you wench" he spat. Serenity looked at him and then around." wheres Mokuba" she asked.

Kaiba lowered his head and more tears fell." He was still in the castle" Kaiba yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter up later**


	4. Disapperance and Training

Chapter Four

**Disapperance and Training**

Kaiba sat there in front of his burned castle. He sat on a wooden bench with his head in his hands. Serenity sat next to him with her hand on his back. Kaiba stood up from his spot. His eyes were red and wet from his silent tears he shedded.

He looked forward at where his little brother now rested. Just then a guard approached Kaiba holding one of the shinobi's mask's." Lord these masks are the same ones worn by the Eastern armies spies" He replied.

Kaiba clenched his fist and his teeth,' Damn you Yugi Muto, you've taken everything from me' he thought. Kaiba then turned on his heel and began walking away from his castle with his two swords in hand." Mi lord where are you going" called the guard.

Serenity jumped up from her spot and ran up to Kaiba's side." Where are you going" she asked. Kaiba stopped and turned to her." When my army returns, tell Dartz he's in command, I will be gone training" Kaiba said coldly and then continued on his way.

" What do you mean, you can't leave" Serenity yelled. Kaiba continued walking without saying anything. Serenity then ran up to him again and wrapped her arms around him." Please don't leave me" She cried.

Kaiba stopped," I will return" was all he said. He then escaped her grasp and kept walking all the way out of Osaka. Serenity fell to her knees watching his retreating form. When he was completly out of view, her tears fell like a waterfall." I Love you Seto Kaiba" she yelled.

**Somewhere in a Forest near Edo**

Kaiba had finally reached his destination. He stood in a clearing of a deep forest in front of a falling apart shack. Kaiba remebered that this was the place where he and Mokuba spent most of their lives, untill at fifthteen Kaiba was adopted by the old lord of Osaka and trained to become the new ruler.

Kaiba walked into the shack to see a small futon on the floor and a small table with a chair next to it. Kaiba dropped his armor and swords and walked outside in his black and grey kimono." Time to get to training" he said.

He began doing regular excercises, like push ups, sit ups, and crunches. He then walked down to a nearby stream to cool off. As he bent over to drink some water and pair of swords pointed at his head. Kaiba looked up to see three bad looking bandits.

" Give us all you belongings and we're leave you in peace" said the middle man. Kaiba stood up and looked at the three men.

" I would advise you to leave now, I'am not in a practically good mood right now" Kaiba said coldly. The three men started laughing." Like we give a damn" said a short man moving forward. Kaiba saw this and quickly grabbed the man's arm holding the sword and swung it fast sliting the other two men's thoarts.

Blood sprayed every where and then their bodies fell. Kaiba then wenched the sword from the small man who fell down and backed up to a tree. Kaiba approached the man and drew the sword back. He then lunged it forward going through th man's stomach pinning him to the tree trunk.

The man squirmed a bit and then he went limp." Huh, pathetic fools" Kaiba said stalking away to let the buzzards feed.

**Osaka**

Serenity sat outside on a bench drinking some green tea. It had been five hours since Kaiba left. She suddenly heard the sound of troops marching towards her. She stood up to see the Western forces approaching with Kaiba's generals at the front.

She ran up to them when they were inside the town." Serenity what the hell happened here" asked Marik. She stopped and turned to what was Osaka castle." A bunch of shinobi's attacked th castle last night and burned down the castle, Kaiba and me escaped, but Mokuba wasn't so lucky" Serenity said lowering her head.

Rapheal dismounted his horse." Wheres lord Kaiba" he asked. Serenity lowered her head even more," Hes gone, said he was going training" Serenity answered.

She then turned to Dartz," He said that you were in charge now". Dartz nodded and turned to the western forces." Everyone gather together and help, we shall have a new castle built by the time our lord returns" Dartz ordered.

Serenity turned and looked at the setting sun,'Please be safe Kaiba' she thought.

**Next Morning**

Kaiba placed his armor on and positioned his swords on his belt. He exited his small shack and came face to face with ten bandits." May I help you" he asked sarcastically." You killed three of our brothers and we can't let that go" said the leader.

"Well then how about I finish the job then" Kaiba said drawing his two katanas. All the bandits drew their weapons and charged at Kaiba who just stood there.

"Now die you weak fool" they said. Kaiba smirked and within minutes the bodies of the ten men laid by Kaiba's feet creating a pool of crimsion red. Kaiba seathed his swords and walked down the path towards Yuig's castle in Edo.

" Beware Yugi you will be my next victim" Kaiba said coldly.

**Osaka**

Serenity exited the local inn in Osaka in her pink kimono and chest armor. She walked towards the stables when she heard someone come up behind her." Are you leaving lady Serenity" came the calm voice of Isis. Serenity turned and nodded," I have to find Kaiba" she said.

Isis nodded," Go to Edo, there you will find Kaiba and another surprise" Isis said walking away. Serenity nodded and mounted a horse.

" I'am coming Kaiba" she said as she rode out of Osaka and towards Edo.

**Edo**

Kaiba stood outside Edo on top of a cliff overlooking Edo castle." At nightfall your head will be mine, Yugi" Kaiba said.


	5. Decisive Battle: Kaiba Vs Yugi

Chapter Five

**Decisive Battle: Kaiba Vs. Yugi**

As darkness fell Kaiba approached the city of Edo. He walked in the shadows and made his way to the back of Yugi's castle. As he crept around the corner he stopped at the sight of two guards. Kaiba slowly withdrew one sword and approached the two men from the shadows.

He quickly slashed the right man and then brought his sword around to the left before he could draw his sword. Both bodies fell in a puddle of blood. Kaiba seathed his sword and slowly entered the castle.

Ha made his way up the stairs untill he reached a level where they stopped. He entered a hallway that was lined with torches. He walked down the hallway the clanking of his armor could be heard." Hey there one eye" came a voice.

Kaiba turned to see Tristan in brown armor behind him near the stairs." Taylor" Kaiba answered. Tristan walked forward and drew a katana." This time I'll take more than your eye" Tristan said smirking.

He grasped his sword and charged. There was a quick slice faster than Tristan could see. Kaiba smirked as he watched Tristan's head slide off his shoulders.

" A head for an eye" Kaiba laughed. He then seathed his sword again and continued down the hall letting Tristan's head roll near his decapitated body that was spilling out blood.

**Near Edo**

Serenity sat on her horse on a ridge overlooking Edo." Kaiba is down there, I just hope hes okay" Serenity said. She then grabbed the reins and guided her horse down near the castle.

She rode towards the back to avoid the guards and gasped at what she saw. Two bodies laid motionless on top of a puddle of crimson blood. Serenity dismounted her horse and quickly ran inside.

" Please be safe Seto" she said to herself.

Kaiba drew back the shoji screen door and entered the small outer chamber of Yugi's room." What are you doing here Kaiba" came a voice rich in a foreign accent." Wheeler" Kaiba said.

As if on cue, a blond haired boy came out carrying a long spear." Why have you come here" he asked. Kaiba turned his head and smirked." To kill Yugi, why else" Kaiba laughed.

He then drew a sword and pointed it towards Joey." Get out of my way or end up like Taylor" Kaiba said coldly. Joey grasped his spear and charged. He thrusted it forward towards Kaiba's chest, but that attack was pushed away with ease.

Joey lost his balance and soon got a roundhouse kick in his face. The kick sent him back a few steps, but he recovered and charged again.

He quickly thrusted again and Kaiba blocked, but Joey saw this and brought the butt of his spear hitting Kaiba in his left cheek. Kaiba stepped back and raised his hand to his cheek which was now red.

" How ya like that, hey Kaiba" Joey laughed. Kaiba straightened up." Too early to celebrate Wheeler" Kaiba said. He then drew his sword back and quickly charged at Joey. Joey brought his spear up to counter attack but Kaiba's attack never came.

Joey then quickly turned around to see Kaiba behind him.' He moves like lightning, never has he been this fast' Joey thought. Kaiba quickly thrusted his sword stabbing Joey in his shoulder. He then grabbed Joey by his left arm and his head." Sleep" Kaiba said.

He then forcefully slammed Joey down knocking the young warrior out. Kaiba smirked and kicked away Joey's spear." Too bad you didn't even get to see my special technique" Kaiba laughed.

He then turned towards the door separating him from Yugi's inner chamber." Here I come Yugi, you shall pay for Mokuba's death" Kaiba said and approached the door.

Kaiba slammed open the shoji door and looked forward to see Yugi in front of him in deep meditation." Kaiba I see you've come" he said not even openeing his eyes. Kaiba walked in and looked around the room.

It was similar to his with the exception of the girl in the corner. Kaiba narrowed his eye to make out the form of Tea Gardner, Yugi's wench. Yugi slowly rose from his sitting positon and drew a katana from his seath. Kaiba slowly drew his and the two stood their in a stare off.

The two then quickly charged at eachother clashing their swords together and creating sparks. Kaiba then brought his fist back and swung it missing Yugi's face and causing Yugi to swing at him connecting with Kaiba's already swollen cheek.

Kaiba broke their stand off and backed away. He then brought his sword back and charged forward disappearing before Yugi's eyes. Yugi quickly turned and ducked dodging Kaiba's sword aiming for Yugi's head. Yugi then came back up giving Kaiba a uppercut under his chin.

This sent Kaiba up in the air, Kaiba quickly countered by doing a flip in mid air and bringing his foot into Yugi's chest knocking him back. Kaiba landed and as his feet hit ground he charged forward aiming the tip of his blade for Yugi's neck.

Yugi brought his sword up and knocked this attack, but he then felt a stinging sensation. He looked down to see a second Katana drawn and inlodged in his side." Ha meet my special, Double Katana Doho Justso" Kaiba yelled ripping his second katana out of Yugi's side causing blood to spill out over the shoji screens.

Yugi fell to the ground and Kaiba luaghed." Look at the mightly Lord Yugi on his knees" Kaiba laughed. He then brought both katanas up," time to die" he smirked. All of a sudden a small dagger was swung and entered into where Kaiba's left eye was.

Kaiba slowly turned to see Tea standing next to him." Ha that won't hurt me, I've already lost that eye" Kaiba laughed. He pulled the dagger out causing blood and mucus to drain out from under his eye patch. He tossed the dagger away and struck Tea with his fist causing her to fall away unconscious.

Kaiba smirked and turned to see Yugi already up. Kaiba brought his swords up quickly but was to late. Yugi brought the butt of his katana to Kaiba's chest knocking the man back. Yugi then charged forward and kicked Kaiba causing him to go back and out the shoji window.

Yugi fell to one knee and put his hand over his deep wound." Goodbye Kaiba" he said. He then slowly limped over to the broken window expecting to see Kaiba's body on the ground below, but instead he saw nothing.

All of a sudden two feet came flying in a hit Yugi in his chest knocking him back. He then looked up to see Kaiba reentering through the window." It'll take more than that to kill me" he laughed. Yugi grasped his sword with one hand. His vision began to blur due to the loss of so much blood.

' I'll have to use my Dark Magic Attack to end this quickly, if I do it right I should be able to bring Kaiba down' Yugi thought.

Kaiba grasped both of his swords and charged." Time to die Yugi, White Dragon Rush" he yelled. His pace sped up and he was in front of Yugi in no time. He brought both swords up and then down. Kaiba thought he had won but he quickly felt pain in his side.

He looked to see Yugi's sword flipped upside down with the dull side hitting Kaiba's side. Kaiba heard a few ribs break and then he was flipped into the air. He came down with a loud thud causing the wooden floor to break. Yugi fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

The Dark Magic Attack had zapped all of his energy, but it had also knocked Kaiba out. That was untill he heard the sound of someone getting up. Yugi looked up and saw Kaiba using one of his swords as a crutch. Kaiba stood there trying to gather his breath.

' What was that attack, it was so fast and painful' Kaiba thought.' No matter, Yugi has no energy left, all I have to do is give the final blow' Kaiba said to himself. He slowly limped over near Yugi and brought his sword up." Now you die" he said.

Serenity quickly ran up the stairs untill she reached the top. When she reached it she ran down the hall untill she came to a headless body. She slowly inched her way around it and continued. She ran through a open shoji door and camr to another body. The young boy seemed to be only knocked out so Serenity continued.

She then reached the last door and threw it open. She watched as Kaiba brought his katana up over the head of a kneeling man. She then watched as he dropped his katana and fall back." Seto" she yelled.


	6. The Truth

**Please Review this chapter and others.**

Chapter Six

**The Truth**

Kaiba slowly opened his eye. Sunlight came through the shoji window and hit him square on his face. Kaiba attempted to get up from his futon, but found it unsucessful when a sharp pain was felt from his side.

Kaiba fell back down and decided to turn his head around instead to observe his surroundings.' I remember fighting Yugi and then darkness, shit I fell unconscious so Yugi still lives' Kaiba thought cursing himself. He looked around his room and found nothing but his busted armor laying next to him.

' Probaly don't trust me with my swords even if I'am wounded' Kaiba thought. He then heard the shoji door open and several people walk in and sit down crossed legged next to him. One was Serenity and the other was Yugi. Kaiba turned his head away disgusted by seeing his brother's killer alive and well.

" Kaiba are you awake" Serenity asked." Define awake" Kaiba asked sarcastically. Serenity turned to Yugi who nodded." Kaiba we need to talk to you" Serenity said." Not interested, go away and leave me to some sleep" Kaiba said closing his eye." Kaiba you most listen to what I have to say" came the voice of Yugi.

Kaiba reamined motionless so Yugi continued." Serenity told me of what happened and I grieve for youe lose, but you most understand I had nothing to do with the attack" Yugi said calmly. Kaiba opened his eye and quickly turned his head." What do you mean you didn't do it, the shinobi's wore the exact uniforms as yours" Kaiba yelled.

Yugi shook his head." That may be, but you have to believe me that someone has set us up in a attempt to take both of us out" Yugi said. Kaiba turned his head back around and faced the opposite wall." Kaiba please believe him" Serenity said." If you didn't do it , then who did" Kaiba asked.

" A man by the name of, Gozaburo" Yugi said. Kaiba sat there for a moment thinking over the situation." Leave me" he said. Yugi bowed and left, but Serenity decided to stay." Are you okay" she asked. Kaiba turned his head to look at her." Why did you come" he asked.

" To make sure you were safe, I thought you wouldn't come back" she said." I would of, if Yugi hadn't beaten me" Kaiba cursed." You still want to fight him" she asked." Yes our rivaly won't be over untill one of us is dead" Kaiba said.

Serenity lowered her head and rose from her spot and walked out. Kaiba watched her leave and then closed his eye for some sleep.

" But Yug you just can't let him leave, hes killed Tristan and several guards and hes also tried to kill you, not to mention that we could end this war right here" Joey complained." I know Joey, but we most let Kaiba go so he can find himself and the man responsible for his little brothers death" Yugi said calmly.

Joey nodded in disapproval and was about to walk away when he bumped into Serenity." Ah sorry about that miss" Joey apologized." Oh that was my fault" she smiled." You know what I just get the feeling we've met before, where were you born" Joey asked.

" I was born in Nagasaki, but was taken from my home when I was twelve and forced to work in a brothel house, untill Lord Kaiba saved me one night" Serenity said. Joey rubbed the bottom of his chin and scratched his head." I remember when I was young growing up in Nagasaki I had a sister, but me and my dad were called to war and I never saw her again" Joey said.

" Oh I'am sorry" Serenity said." Nah no biggy, well see you later" Joey said waving goodbye. Serenity waved bye too as Joey left Yugi's room. Yugi sat there shocked, how could those two not even know they were brother and sister was beyond him." Serenity do you remember if you had a brother growing up" Yugi asked.

Serenity nodded," No just me and my mother" she answered." Then how can I put this, Joey is your brother" Yugi plainly came out and said.

Serenity looked at the Eastern lord shocked and then began laughing." Thats a good joke" she said, but stopped laughing when she saw Yugi's stern face." Its the truth, because I remember recruting Joey and seeing his little sister about three then with her mother and her long red hair" Yugi said.

Serenity looked at Yugi for a moment and then turned and ran after Joey. She soon caught up to him." Joey please wait" she called. Joey slowly turned," Yes what can I do for you Sis" he said. Serenity stopped and looked at Joey." You knew" she asked." Yep Yugi just told me, I just wanted to see if you would figure it out" Joey said.

Serenity smiled and jumped into Joey's arms." Big Brother" she said. Joey patted her head," It been along time hey Ren" he said using Serenity's nickname.

Kaiba woke up from his nap and looked around, by the redness of the sky he would guess it was eve. Kaiba tried again to get up, but found it a failing process again. He sat back down and looked around the room." I wonder what Rapheal's doing right now, they better be rebuilding my castle" Kaiba said.

Just then the shoji door opened and Serenity ran in smiling." Guess what Kaiba" she said." What" Kaiba replied looking at her." I just found my long lost brother" she said smiling." So what does that have to do with me" he asked coldly. Serenity soon lost her smile," I just thought you would be happy for me" she said.

" Ha I'll be happy when I can leave this damn place and find Mokuba's killer" Kaiba said. He then tired getting up again and by fighting through his pain he managed to sit straight up. He then slowly stood up on his two feet. He stretched for a moment popping his bones.

He was in his black and grey kimono now and was not going to wear his armor due to it being destroyed." Where are my swords" he asked. Serenity stood and motioned for Kaiba to follow her. He followed her untill they reached Yugi's throne room. They entered it and Kaiba looked to see all of Yugi's generals standing there.

When he entered the room he could fell daggers being glared into him. He just grunted and walked forward towards Yugi. He looked over and saw Tea who had a purple bruise on her cheek." You should put ice on that" Kaiba told her. He then turned to look at Yugi's rag tag army." Wheres Taylor, he won't get ahead in life if hes not at the war council, now will he" Kaiba said glaring at Yugi.

" Kaiba if you are just going to make fun to my army and the people you killed then I suggest you leave" Yugi said." You know I was about to but I decided to stay and extra night" Kaiba laughed. Joey approached Kaiba spear in hand and pointed the tip of it at Kaiba's neck." Hey there mutt, better put that down before you poke your eye out" Kaiba said.

" How about I poke your other eye out for you, Kaiba" Joey said." Ouch that almost hurt me, just like that hit you gave me last night" Kaiba laughed. Joey grew angry and thrusted his spear at Kaiba's right eye. Kaiba was gone in and instant and behind Joey." Thats the second time I've gotten behind you Wheeler" Kaiba said." Joey enough" Yugi shouted.

Joey bowed in acknowledgement and went back to where he was sitting." Kaiba I think it was time you left" Yugi said." I was thinking the same thing, I just came to get my swords back, they are the ones that will kill you" Kaiba said. Yugi shook his head and a guard appoached Kaiba handing him his two katanas.

" There is a horse outside for you, now leave" Yugi said. Kaiba bowed mockingly and left the throne room with Serenity behind him. As he walked outside he stopped and turned to Serenity." This is goodbye" Kaiba said coldly. He then turned and walked towards his horse." What do you mean bye" Serenity asked approaching Kaiba who was mounted on the horse.

" I mean you and me are over, you can stay here and live a 'sub-normal' life without fear of being killed" Kaiba answered." But I want to be with you, thats why I came here" Serenity said. Kaiba looked at her," You will only slow me down, woman" he spat.

He the slapped his horse and took off out of Edo. Serenity sat there watching him leave her again. She fell down crying more than she did the first tim, for she knew she would never see him again.

Kaiba didn't look back as he rode his horse towards Osaka.' I'am sorry Serenity, the real reason I can't have you near me is that I don't want to lose another person I love' Kaiba thought.

He then cursed himself when he felt his eyes begin to water. Then slowly silent, still tears fell down the Western lord's face.'' Good-bye, sweet Serenity" he said as he rode away from Edo.


	7. Empty World

Please Review

Chapter Eight

**Empty World**

Kaiba slowly trotted his horse into Osaka. It had taken him full night of riding and most of today to get back. He slowly rode through Osaka getting glances from several villagers. He looked up to where his once proud castle once stood and saw a smaller less attractive castle now there.

He rode up to where he saw Dartz giving orders to several builders. Once Dartz spotted his lord he ran to him and helped him down from his horse." Mi lord I'am so glad you've returned" Dartz said bowing to Kaiba's feet. Kaiba ignored his sorcer and continued towards the rest of his generals swords in hand.

" Kaiba-boy how was your vacation" Pegasus said joking." Did you bring back your prize" asked Marik. Kaiba just walked past them all and up to the entrance of his new castle." Wheres Serenity" asked Rapheal who was leaning up against a post.

" She is with Yugi and her brother" Kaiba said walking past his bodyguard.

**Edo Castle**

Serenity sat in her room on her futon crying still. Even though a day had passed she still was crying over Kaiba's depature." Why, why did you leave me" she cried. She looked over to her side at the armor that Kaiba had left. She grabbed a piece of it and polished the dry blood off it.

" Without this Kaiba, your nothing but an empty shell" Serenity yelled. She then took the piece of armor and tossed it at the wall. The piece shattered once it hit ans the small pieces fell to the floor.

She then continued her routine of crying.

**Osaka Castle**

Kaiba placed his swords down on his rack in his room and then opened a nearby trunk and took out some new armor. This armor was black that went under a grey vest. Kaiba laid his gear out and then placed several weapons out.

He took a list of them,( one bow, twenty arrows, one spear, and two katanas). Kaiba neatly took the weapons and placed them in the corner of his room. He then heard his shoji door open and Dartz walked in." Mi lord I did the research you asked me to do and I have the information you wanted" Darz said.

" Gozuburo is a big time underground arms dealer, he is rich and pretty powerful, it seems that he wanted the war between you and Yugi to quicken that way he could make a profit" Dartz said." So he framed Yugi for Mokuba's death to enrage me and make me attack Yugi more and more" Kaiba said.

" That seems like a understandable statement" Dartz said. Kaiba nodded his head and dismissed Dartz. He then made his way out of his castle and out to the back of it where a small grave sat.

Kaiba approached it and kneeled in front of it placing his hands in a praying form." Little brother, please forgive me for not saving you" Kaiba said tears falling down his face." Its not your fault" came a deep voice.

Kaiba turned to see Rapheal behind him." It was, he was right there and I failed" Kaiba said. Rapheal approached the grave and did a quick bow." What you might think it wasn't your fault and I believe your brother would agree" Rapheal said.

Kaiba sat there as wind blew his bangs infront of his eye patch." So are going to go and kill Gozoburo" Rapheal asked." I will go for answers and if he did kill Mokuba then I will kill him" Kaiba said raising and walking past Rapheal." I shall accompany you" Rapheal said.

Kaiba nodded and Rapheal and him made their way back to the castle. That night Kaiba sat on his rooms balcony watching his peaceful town. The wind blew and he looked up at the starlit sky." Serenity are you looking at the same sky I'am" Kaiba said.

" Hey Kaiba want to come to the Brothel house with us, a woman sure will lighten you up" asked Alister walking by. Kaiba shook his head no." The brothel house, where we first met" Kaiba said.

He then shook the old memories out of his head and walked inside.

**Edo Castle**

Serenity looked up at the night sky and wondered if Kaiba was looking at it also. She remebered how Kaiba had saved her from that awlful whore house and she remembered how he put his own life on the line to save her from those shinobis.

" Why, why save me so many times and then just leave, why Kaiba" she said. This was a question that she asked herself so many times. Serenity then made up her mind.

She threw her kimono on and breast armor and made her way to Yugi's stables just like she did at Kaiba's." Going so soon" came a voice.

Serenity turned to see Yugi standing there." Please understand I have to be with Kaiba, I do want to be with Joey, but my heart belonged to Kaiba before" Serenity said.

Yugi walked towards her and then past her and pulled out a white horse." This horse is the fastest in Edo, hurry and go before Joey finds out" Yugi said. He then hoisted Serenity on top of the horse and slapped it on the rear to get it going.

" Thank you Yugi, I'll never forget you and tell Joey goodbye for me" Serenity called back. Yugi waved," I will Serenity" he said and walked back to his castle.

**Osaka Castle**

Kaiba walked out of his castle in the morning in full armor with his swords strapped to his side and bow and arrows on his back. He carried his spear and walked up to his horse. Rapheal then approached Kaiba in full armor and carrying his axe.

The two men mounted their horses and waved bye to the other generals. Dartz gave Kaiba a map of where Gozoburo would be hiding." Dartz remember if I don't return I expect you to continue my dream of uniting Japan" Kaiba said.

Dartz nodded and watched as Kaiba and Rapheal galloped out of the town.

Serenity quickly rode into Osaka and approached the new castle. She quickly jumped off her horse and ran into the castle." Seto, Seto" she called hearing her echo." Lady Serenity" came the voice of Isis.

" Isis where is Kaiba" Serenity asked." Him and Rapheal left about two hours ago to go to Gozoburo's hideout" Isis said." Where is it" she asked. Isis quickly told Serenity the location of the hideout and watched her run out.

Serenity jumped onto her horse and galloped fast out of Osaka." Please wait for me Seto" she said.

**Gozoburo's Hideout**

Kaiba grasped his sword as he looked at the entrance of Gozuburo's hideout which led into a cave." I'am coming you fool and I have questions my swords wish to ask" he said.

He then nodded to Rapheal and the two men slowly entered the place unaware of the mad man inside.


	8. Fight The Big Five

**Please Review and I need a choice on what the next Seto/Serenity fic should be.**

**Should I set it in Ancient Egypt, Medieval times, American Revoluton, American Civil War, WWII, or the Wild West.**

**Please chose one to help me out**.

Chapter Eight

**Fight The Big Five**

Kaiba and Rapheal pushed open the heavy wooden doors of Gozoburo's hideout open and slowly walked through the torch lit hallway." Be on guard Dartz informed me that this guy has several henchmen" Kaiba warned. Rapheal nodded and the two continued.

They soon reached a set of doors and pushed them open. Inside the room stood five men in armor carrying weapons." Welcome Kaiba" said a short man with a mustache." We've been expecting you" said a tall man in glasses.

" Oh, so you've been waiting your death" Kaiba laughed." No Mr. Kaiba we've been waiting to finally meet the Western lord and kill him for our boss" said another short man. Kaiba gripped the spear in his hand and readied himself as did Rapheal.

" Rapheal I'll take the two short ones, can I trust you to take the three tall ones" Kaiba asked looking at his badyguard. Rapheal nodded and walked towards the three men who had drew katanas. Kaiba turned to the two short men and pointed his spear at them.

" Prepare to die a grusome death, anyone who protects Gozoburo from me will die" Kaiba said. He then charged at the two men and thrusted his sword at the man with the mustache impaling him instanly." Ha not that good of a warrior" Kaiba laughed." What do you mean" came a voice.

Kaiba turned and saw the man he had just killed right behind him." How" Kaiba said. The short man quickly drew a kodachi and swung it at Kaiba who jumped out of the way and back to where he once was. Just then a chain came and wrapped around Kaiba's spear, it then pulled his weapon out of his hand.

Kaiba turned to see the other man swinging a hidden chain in one hand and holding Kaiba's spear in the other." Come on Mr. Kaiba you've got to do better that that" the man laughed. Kaiba felt sweat roll down his head as he drew one of his swords.

Rapheal watched as Kaiba drew his sword, it seems he was having trouble with the two short men. Rapheal turned to his opponents and watched as the man with glasses charged at him. Rapheal simply side steped him and nailed him in the back with his ax causing blood to spurt out.

" One down" he said and turned to the other two. Another man with brown hair charged at Rapheal who simply blocked his attack and parried it. The man lost balance and Rapheal took this to his advantage and chopped the man in half causing both pieces to fall apart and guts fall out.

He turned to his last man and smirked at him." Looks like your out of allies" Rapheal said." It dosen't matter, those two were the weakest of our group anyways and they severed their purpose" the man said. Just then Rapheal's legs buckled underneath him and he looked down to see blood coming out of two wounds.

One in each leg." Now your nothing but a wounded dog" the man laughed. He then lunged at Rapheal who blocked the attack, but fell down to one knee.' I can't block for long if my legs won't hol up' he thought. He swung his ax but the man dodged it and jumped back." Can't swing at me full force with two wounded legs" the man said mockingliy.

Kaiba swung his sword killing another clone of the short man, this move was irritating more and more. He also had to dodge the chains the other guy threw at him. Kaiba dodged one chain and was about to dodge another when it went down and wrapped around his leg making him stop.

He then saw as the mustache man came out of nowhere and swung his kodachi slicing Kaiba's arm and causing a thin line of blood to appear on his kimono. Kaiba swung at the man and chopped off his head killing another clone." Damn this guy can move fast, or maybe hes not even moving" Kaiba said.

He looked around the room and saw a glimmer of something behind the shoji wall. He looked harder and then spotted a short man behind it chanting something." Huh ninja illusions" Kaiba said. He quickly swung his sword destroying the chain that binded him and charged at the wall.

He sliced it and watched it fall apart to reveal the short man behind it." Well hello" Kaiba said." Damn he figured out my trick" the man said. He reached behind him to pull out his kodachi, but Kaiba stopped him. He swung his sword chopping off the man's head, this time it was real.

Kaiba smiled, but it soon disappeared when two chains circled around him and tied him up." My parthner may be dead, but I'am still here" said the other man jumping at Kaiba with his spear. Kaiba smirked and as the man got close Kaiba broke from the chains.

" I let you tie me up so I could get you close" Kaiba said. He then took his sword and drove it through the spear causing it to crack in half. Kaiba continued through it untill he reached the man. He then took the sword and drove it through the man's neck." Now die" Kaiba said.

He pulled his sword out fast and caused the man's head to spin off onto the floor. He looked over at Rapheal who was at a dead lock with the last of the five men." Kaiba go on ahead, I'll catch up" Rapheal yelled. Kaiba nodded and kicked down the shoji door behind him.

He then seathed his sword and ran down the hallway. Rapheal watched his lord leave and then he focused on the man before him." Making your lord leave so he won't see you lose" the man laughed. Rapheal just smirked and parried the man's attack pushing him back.

" Don't think that I'am weak just because you two buddies damaged my legs" Rapheal said." So you say, but lets see if you got what it takes to beat me" the man said. The two warriors stared eachother down and then charged at eachother. Rapheal swung his axe right when the man swung his sword.

The two went past eachother and stood there back to back." Not bad" said the man. He then fell forward with a gaint gash on his chest. Rapheal turned to reveal a small gash on his neck." Not bad yourself" he said. Rapheal then bowed in respect and ran through the doorway to catch up to Kaiba.

Kaiba stood in front of the next door and slowly opened it. Kaiba walked into the well lit room and looked across. There on the other side was a small boy around fifthteen with mint green hair. The small boy held a katana in one hand." Hello Seto, welcome" he said.

Kaiba just glared at the young boy." It seems the Big Five has failed, well they lived past their due date" the boy laughed." Just who are you kid" Kaiba asked. The boy stopped laughing and stared Kaiba down.

" The names Noah, Noah the Tenken and I will be the one to kill you" Noah said. He then looked and saw a few bruises and cuts on Kaiba."It seems you let Gansay and Crump injure you alittle, what a shame I was told that you were a expert swordsman" Noah said shrugging his shoulders.

Kaiba just grabbed his sword and drew it from it seath." Lets get this over with" he said. Noah drew his sword and readied himself." I will Seto" he mocked.

Serenity quickly galopped her horse through the forest towards Gozoburo's hideout." I'am coming Seto" she said. She then looked ahead and saw a small cave opening and then two horses." I've arrived, please be safe Seto" she said.


	9. Lightning Duel

**Please Review**

Chapter Nine

**Lightning Duel**

Kaiba drew his sword from his seath and pointed it at Noah." Anyone who protects Gozoburo, will find no sympathy from me" Kaiba said. Noah drew his katana and leaned it on his shoulder." I wouldn't expect any from you Seto" Noah said.

The two swordsman locked eyes with eachother and stood in their spots for over a minute. Kaiba then saw Noah move alittle and that signaled the start. Kaiba ran towards the young boy and quickly swung his sword hitting nothing but air.

Kaiba then watched as his left shoulder split open and gush out blood." What how did that happen" he said. He then heard laughing and turned to Noah behind him." Seto you can't possibly beat me going that slow" Noah laughed.

Kaiba charged at the boy again and sliced downward trying to slice him in half. Again Noah was gone in a flash and Kaiba watched his right leg gush crimson red out of a giant sword wound.

Kaiba slowly fell to one knee wrapping his hand around his wound." Seto, why do your think they call me the Tenken, because I'am as fast as lightning, no ones ever laid a finger on me" Noah laughed.

Kaiba rose from his spot and resumed his stance again. He then ran and did a side ward slice which Noah easiliy dodged and appeared behind Kaiba. He rose his sword to do another wound on Kaiba, but some how Kaiba's katana came from the opposite direction and hit Noah in the forearm causing a thin line of blood to appear.

Noah jumped back and looked. Kaiba was down on one knee with the katana that Noah had dodged and a second katana that had hit his arm.

" A double katana stance, not bad but wil be the only time you catch me off guard Seto" Noah laughed. Kaiba rose and turned to him with both swords in hand." My double katana doho justsu has never let me down and I'am certain it won't lose to a snot nosed brat like you".

Noah was about to move, but Kaiba anticipated this and charged again. He swung so fast that Noah couldn't move in time so he had to stay and block. Using this to his advantage, Kaiba brought his foot up and kicked Noah square in the chin, he then nailed a punch into Noah's stomach.

Noah staggered back and repositioned himself. He then charged forward and disappeared and reappeared behind Kaiba. Noah swung and hit nothing but air. His eyes widen and he turned to get a fist in his face.

The punch knocked Noah back as he skidded on his feet." Don't think your the only one who can move fast, Noah" Kaiba said. Noah sat up and spit out some blood from his mouth." Seto, your so confident and yet you haven't even seen my special move" Noah laughed.

Kaiba narrowed his eye," What do you mean" he said. Noah just began laughing and gripped his sword." I'll show you". Noah straightened himself into a new stance.

He then charged forward, Kaiba brought up his sword to attack but was to late. Noah had disappeared and Kaiba watched as three slice marks appear on his chest.

Tons of blood spurted out and Kaiba fell to both knees. Noah then reappeared and approached Kaiba." Seto, I'am surprised your still alive, usually my attack kills with one hit, but don't worry I'll finish it".

Noah brought his sword back and raised it above his head." This is goodbye Seto".' I can't move, my energy has been zapped and without my energy Noah will strike me down' Kaiba thought.

" Bye" Noah said. With that he quickly brought his sword down in a single swift motion.

Serenity ran through the hideout. She had gotten lost and was now wondering the place trying to fing Kaiba even anyone at this rate.

" Hello is there anybody there" she called hearing her echo.' Kaiba where are you' she thought. Serenity continued on her way and made her way through a door into a small room.

She gasped at what she saw. The bodies of five men laid in the room, most of them carved up." Kaiba must have been here, only he could beat this many men" Seerenity said. She slowly crept around the dead bodies and exited throught the other side.

She became enraged at what she saw. Another set of hallways to get lost in. She quickly got rid of her anger and ran down a hallway in hopes of finding Kaiba." Please be safe" she prayed.

Noah brought his sword down fast and laughed. His laughter soon stopped as he saw Seto's sword up blocking Noah's attack." But how, how can you move" Noah stuttered nervous. Kaiba rose from his spot and glared at Noah.

" Because I have to avenge my little brothers death and I have someone I wish to see again and no one will ruin that" Kaiba yelled. Noah jumped back." Ha Seto you think one block shows your strong, I bet you used all of your energy in that one move" Noah stated.

He then positioned himself into his stance for his special." This attack will surely kill you" Noah laughed. He then disappeared in front of Kaiba." Don't think you will kill me now, there is still so much I must do" Kaiba said.

' Serenity, Mokuba please give me strength' Kaiba said to himself. He rose both his swords and opened his eye." White Dragon blast" he yelled. He quickly swung one sword and captured Noah's sword in it.

' He blocked my special and now I'am open for a attack' Noah thought." Now its over" Kaiba yelled. He brought his second sword around and quickly impaled Noah." Dragon Blast".

Kaiba focused all his energy into his sword and quickly sliced five times cutting Noah's insides opena dn also cutting him into several pieces. Blood sprayed everywhere in the room and Noah's sword fell with a clank to the floor.

Kaiba slowly seathed his sword and then fell to a knee holding his chest." Noah you may have wounded my body, but my mind will stay shielded, keeping the memories of my loved ones inside of me" Kaiba said. He then looked up and saw Rapheal enter the room.

" I miss something" Rapheal asked looking at the blood covered room." Just a fast duel, which you can see I won" Kaiba laughed. Rapheal walked over to him and helped him up." I'll be fine, but we must continue, I fell as though Gozoburo is the next one we'll meet" Kaiba said.

Rapheal nodded and carried Kaiba out of the room. The two men walked forward untill they reached a flight of stairs. They climbed them untill they reached the top where two double wooden doors laiy." Are you ready" Rapheal asked. Kaiba let go of Rapheal and stood on his own strength.

He then nodded and the two men pushed open the doors. They soon found themselves outside on top of the hideout. Kaiba looked forward and spotted a man in a red suit standing next to a tarp covered item. The man smiled a wicked smile." Welcome Seto" he said.

" Gozoburo" Kaiba said. He then drew one sword and pointed it at him." You shall pay for Mokuba's death you pig" he shouted." We shall see" Gozoburo laughed. He reached over for the tarp covered item and pulled it off to reveal.

" Thats a" Kaiba said wide eyed as was Rapheal." Now come at me Seto" Gozoburo laughed.


	10. The End

**Please Review**

**Chapter Ten**

**The End**

Gozaburo pulled the tarp off the item in front of Kaiba and Rapheal. The two warriors took steps back their eyes looking shocked.

" Thats a," Kaiba sturttered.

" Yes Seto its a one of a kind Gatlin Gun capable of one hundred bullets per second," Gozaburo said laughing at his evil machine.

" But I thought that Japan hadn't gotten the trade agreement yet," Rapheal said.

" Oh we haven't yet, but you know me I can get these babies easiliy," Gozaburo laughed.

" Your just a madman," Kaiba smirked. Gozaburo stopped laughing and placed his hand on the gun's trigger.

" Oh you haven't seen how much of a madman I really am, lets begin shall we," Gozaburo said. He then pulled the trigger down and bullets ripped from the gun towards Kaiba and Rapheal. The two jumped in opposite directions and ran around the roof of Gozaburo's base dodging bullets.

Serenity ran through the complex lost in the maze of halls yet again." Where could Kaiba be," she said.

All of a sudden the sound of gunfire reached her ears and she turned in the direction from where it came." That sounds like gunfire, but no musket can make that sound," Serenity said.

She then headed down the hallway the noise came from and ended up at some stairs." They must be on the roof, please be safe Kaiba," she prayed one last time and headed upstairs.

Kaiba ran around the large roof dodging flying bullets.' Damn if this keeps up we'll never get to that snake,' Kaiba cursed to himself.

He then felt a pierceing pain and looked down to see two bullets enter his legs. Kaiba fell down from the hit and watched as blood spilled out of the wound.

He trued getting up but those wounds including the ones from The Big Five and Noa prevented him." It seems the great Western Lord has fallen, but don't worry I'll kill you where you lay," Gozaburo yelled.

He pointed the gun at Kaiba and pulled the trigger. Kaiba watched as bullets came at him as he sat there to shocked to move.

All of a sudden a giant figure jumped infront of Kaiba and about ten bullets entered the figure. Blood sprayed everwhere and Kaiba's eyes widened in shock as Rapheal's body fell to its knees.

" Rapheal," Kaiba yelled. Rapheal turned his head to look at his lord.

" Are you alright Lord Kaiba," he said weakly. Kaiba's whole body stiffined as he watched blood trail down Rapheal's mouth.

" Rapheal why, why did you do that," Kaiba asked. Rapheal smiled.

" I will always protect you mi lord, and plus I want you to kill this man for what he did to Lord Mokuba," Rapheal said. He then coughed up a large amount of blood. Kaiba watched as Rapheal's axe fell over and then Rapheal's body.

" No, no, RAPHEAL," Kaiba yelled tears running down his face. Kaiba brought his hand up and placed his head in it.

" Why you big idiot, why did you kill youself," Kaiba said crying into his gloved hand.

" What a foolish way to ends one life, and for someone like you," Gozaburo sneered. Kaiba raised his tear reddened face up.

" You shut your damn mouth, don't you dare make fun of Rapheal," Kaiba cursed standing up.

" Huh it seems you can stand, but can you run full speed in your condition," Gozaburo said. Kaiba drew his katana and pointed it at Gozaburo.

" I swear on Rapheal's life I will kill you," Kaiba said his blue eyes glowing with intensity.

" Kaiba," came a call. Kaiba turned his head to look around.

" Kaiba", came the voice again.

" I know that voice, its Serenity," Kaiba said shocked. He turned his head to the entrance to the hideout and watch in horror as Serenity ran through it in his pink kimono.

Serenity scanned the scene and spotted Kaiba standing with his sword drawn. She then spotted the bullet riddeled body of Rapheal. She placed her hands up to her mouth." Not Rapheal," she said tears coming to her eyes.

She then looked across from her and saw a man in a red suit standing behind a large gun." And who might this new arrival be," Gozaburo asked.

" Leave her alone Gozaburo she has nothing to do with this fight, your opponent is me and oly me," Kaiba yelled. Gozaburo turned to Kaiba and smirked.

'' That may be true, but if killing that muscle idiot hurt you, killing this girl will devestate you," Gozaburo laughed. He then quickly turned the gun to aim at Serenity and pulled the trigger. Serenity's eyes widen as bullets flew out and towards her.

Kaiba clenched his teeth and ran towards her. He ignored his pains and ran as fast as he could. He soon reached her and jumped in front of her. Bullets flew past him off aim, but three bullets found his body.

One entering his arm and two into chest. Blood sprayed out and Kaiba fell to one holding his now bleeding all over body.' I'am going to die at this rate from blood loss,' Kaiba thought.

" Kaiba are you okay, please answer me," asked Serenity kneeling beside him. Kaiba turned to face her and looked into her eyes.

" You followed me," he asked. Serenity nodded and wrapped her arms around Kaiba.

" I want to be with you Kaiba, I want to get married, I want children with you, Kaiba I love you," Serenity cried into Kaiba's chest. Kaiba placed his hand onto her head and stroked her hair.

" I hate to reak this touching moment, but I'am still here," Gozaburo said. Kaiba turned and glared at the evil man. He then stood up and grabbed his sword.

" Serenity get back, I'll finish this guy off and then we can fullfil your dreams," Kaiba said. Serenity nodded and walked back untill she was behind the entrance wall. She watched as Kaiba readied his sword.

" Gozaburo now you will die, for Mokuba, Rapheal, and the love I have for Serenity will drive me to this," Kaiba said.

" Ha don't make me laughe Seto you can't even move let along get to me, so lets end this now," Gozaburo said reading his gun. Kaiba tensed up and got into his stance.

" Time to die Seto," Gozaburo yelled. He pulled the trigger and bullets went flying out towards Kaiba. Kaiba ran forward through the barrage deflecting nearby bullets with his sword.

When he was within ten feet he jumped high into the air. Gozaburo gasped as he looked up." My gatlin gun can't repell airial attacks," he said. Kaiba drew his second sword and as he neared Gozaburo there was two lighting fast slices.

He then landed and turned to watch Gozaburo and his gun fall into pieces." You die first old man," Kaiba said. He then stood up and turned to Serenity who was running to him.

Kaiba smiled and then dropped both his swords and fell down into Serenity's arms." Kaiba, Kaiba please don;t die," Serenity said.

Kaiba looked up at her tear filled face and reached his hand up to stroke it." Serenity I will never leave you again, for I love you," Kaiba said. He then slowly closed his eyes and met darkness.

**Edo Castle**

Kaiba's eyes slowly opened and he met the eyes of his many generals." Where am I," he asked.

" Your home and might I add you were a wreck when you arrived Kaiba-boy," answered Pegasus. Kaiba lifted himself up and looked at himself. He was all tied up in bandages.

" Yeah Serenity brought you back and we thought you were dead," Dartz said. Kaiba looked around and soon spotted Serenity in the corner sleeping.

" She never left your side, I would say she loves you alot,'' Isis said. Kaiba nodded and turned to Dartz.

" Dartz I want you to start planning a wedding, invite Yugi and his officers also," Kaiba said. He the watched as all of his generals gave him a weird look.

" But mi lord we're at war with Yugi," Dartz said.

" Well no anymore, send a treaty agreement to Yugi also, I've decided that I wil retire from war and I wish for my future kids to live in a war free country," Kaiba said looking at Serenity. Hie generals nodded their heads to him and took off to do their duties.

**Wedding Day**

Kaiba and Serenity stood outside of Edo castle at the front of a altar holding eachothers hands. Kaiba stood in a black kimono and Serenity in along white kimono." I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride," the monk said.

Kaiba leaned in and kissed Serenity as the forces of the West and the East cheered in unison. Kaiba and Serenity turned and smiled as they walked past both Yugi's and Kaiba's officers.

Later that day Kaiba sat kneeling by two graves that were placed behind Edo castle." Visiting again, honey," asked Serenity. Kaiba nodded and placed a bushel of roses on both graves.

" I'll be there soon Serenity," Kaiba told her.

" Okay, but don't blame me if Joey eats all the sushi," Serenity laughed walking away. Kaib watched her leave and then he turned to the graves again.

" Mokuba, Rapheal please watch over me and Serenity," Kaiba said. He then bowed and ran after his wife to head to the wedding party.

' This is my Warring Era Love' Kaiba said to himself kissing Serenity.

**The End**

**Thats it not bad for my second fic.**

**Please Review and read my other fics.**


End file.
